parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - Preview Clips.
Here are some preview clips of James Graham's first installment of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast in his Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 movie. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates *Toby as Murfy *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Transcript (Preview Clip 1) *(as night has fallen, Agent Thomas arrive at the prison ship, and up above Agent Thomas, Den spots him, jumps from the crow's nest, and goes down the stairs. Agent Thomas escapes by going into a dark cavern, jumps onto three lilypads to get two yellow lums, hops onto another platform to get two yellow lums, climbs upward to grab five red lums, goes to the top, shoots a cage to collect five orange lums, grabs a yellow lum, flies back onto the platform that he was before, and runs back to where he was, only to stand on a patch, and as Den throws a fire keg at Agent Thomas, who jumps out of the way, the keg destroys the patched door, making a hole in the ground. Agent Thomas jumps down, grabs a green lums, hops onto some platforms, kicks Dart into the sea, hops onto a platform to get a green lum, climbs up a web, reaches the top, and shoots a patched door down. As he enters inside, Agent Thomas sees Sidney and a switch up behind him and goes outside to get a green lum and meets up with Inspector Toby) *Thomas: Hi Inspector Toby! *Toby: Hi Agent Thomas! Be careful now. There's a lot of pirates in this area. I think you'll earn a chance to fight one of them. You can move around during combat, keeping the left trigger pressed down, keeping your enemy targeted, and even avoiding his shots. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (shakes hands with Inspector Toby, who leaves. As Norman arrives, taking out his red lightsaber, Agent Thomas takes out his two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand and the other being white in his left hand. The two warriors light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Agent Thomas's sabers slice off Norman's hand with his lightsaber in it, and as Agent Thomas puts away his lightsabers, switching them off, he force lifts Norman into the air, and force throws him away) Now, to find Princess Emily. (led by the force, Agent Thomas finds himself, face to face, with Paxton, who awakens, and takes out his red lightsaber, while Agent Thomas takes out his lightsabers. Their lightsabers spring to life, and upon attacking boldly, forcing Paxton to retreat, Agent Thomas slashes the weapon out of Paxton's hand, and kicks Paxton in the face, knocking him out, cold. Agent Thomas picks up a keg, walks back outside, throws the keg at a patched door, goes into the prison room, shoots a cage to grab five orange lums, hurries back to the powder keg he was in, and climbs up a ladder. He grabs two yellow lums, lands on a high platform, shoots a switch, hops onto the next platform, dodges two laser beams, and bumps into Sidney, who awakens, grabs, and ignites his red lightsaber. As Agent Thomas's lightsabers fly into his hands, he ignites them and swings them at Sidney. The shining blades clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Agent Thomas slashes Sidney, driving the diesel to his knees, and slashing a wound on one of Sidney's legs, causing him to drop his lightsaber, and get punched in the face, and lie down on the ground, knocked out, cold. Agent Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and pulls the switch to deactivate the laser beams and runs through a corridor over some more laser beams and arrives at an unknown area. He climbs down a ladder, grabbing two yellow lums, and hops onto a platform, but sees a stronghold holding Princess Emily) *Emily: Free me, Agent Thomas. Find that machine, and destroy it! (Agent Thomas obeys and runs through a corridor, only to bump into Den, who takes out red lightsaber, and charges at them. In a blind fury, Agent Thomas grabs his lightsabers, and slashes Den, driving him into the machine room. And with a final blow, as he grabs a green lum, Thomas kicks Den right into the sea, causing him to drown, and get sucked through a hole pipe. Agent Thomas deactivates his lightsabers, picks up a keg, goes toward the patches, stops, and shoots flying bombs each time, and destroys the first patch, and continues to do the same, until he destroys the machine and runs back to where the stronghold gets deactivated and frees Princess Emily, who awakens and sees Agent Thomas arrive. The engines finally come up and hug into each other) *Thomas: Princess Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Agent Thomas, at last! I was afraid Percy had failed. *Thomas: Well, he gave me this silver lum, and now, we are seperated. I'll need to find him and get rid of the diesels. But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: I am too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates broke the world's heart into 1000 lums. And now combining the energy has become very difficult. But, there could be another solution... Have you not heard of Master Bertie? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: Well, since he's my father and the spirit of the world, his powers are immense. He could help you to defeat the pirates. However, he is fast asleep for many years. Because there's a legend that could only awaken him... if you reunite the four masks. *Thomas: The four masks?! *Emily: Yes, Agent Thomas. These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Please find them before the pirates do. You are our only hope, okay? And before you can go, I'll help you by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (puts her hands to make a magic silver lum, which comes alive and floats toward Thomas, who gasps in surprise) *Thomas: Oh! A silver lum?! Then that means I'll have a new power! (the silver lums builds its energy up in Thomas and gives the ability to grab onto some purple lums. Thomas jumps around with joy and laughs) Yaahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Good luck, Agent Thomas. (dissapears like magic as a purple lum appears above Thoams, who chuckles) Now, you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: Now I can continue my quest to find Percy. (climbs up a ladder, shoots and swings onto the purple lum, jumps onto the next platform, hops over some lazer beams, rock climbs, grabbing two more yellow lums, passes through a laser beam, jumps down onto a pipe, and runs through to the next area) Transcript (Preview Clip 2) *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship... Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the pirates' prison ship is shown. We go inside and see someone walking past Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney, who have just got their legs arms fixed by someone, who trips over and lands on the ground) *Dennis: Ouch! Okay, you'll pay for that, soldier. You'll see. (walks forward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he... has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! You incompetent imbecile! Grrrrrrrrrr! Send the warships and destroy him. He must not get his grubby hands on the four masks. (laughs evilly, takes out an orange lum, and eats it. Several trains like The Toonerville Trolley Ahoy train, Penelope Pitstop opening scene train, The Evergreen 504, Pocket Watch train, Last Train to Oblivion trains go out to look for Agent Thomas, until one of them, the Babysitter Blues train engine, enters the Bayou to see Agent Thomas hop on a floating barrel, which takes him over to another platform after he shoots two bombs, and when he grabs a green lum, he hops onto another platform, grabbing two red lums and shooting a cage to get two yellow lums. He hops onto a floating barrel, which takes him across, and when he shoots two more flying bombs, he hops onto the next platform, grabbing five yellow lums. Agent Thomas grabs and a green lum, sees the Good, The Bad, and the Tigger Train go by, shoots a pirahna and a switch to activate the bridge and flies down onto the bridge and runs across onto the next bridge, grabbing four more yellow lums, before climbing up a ladder, grabbing a green lum, and shooting a cage to free a purple lum, and as he kicks Den into the sea, Agent Thomas swings onto the purple lum, jumps onto a floating barrel, which takes him across to the waterfall, and while he shoots Bulgy, Elizabeth, and the Horrid Lorries, Agent Thomas collects five more yellow lums, and hops onto the bridge, grabbing a green lum and two red lums, as the Home Is Where The Home Is train goes by. He shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, flies down, grabbing four more yellow lums and a green lum, hurries across the next bridge, and goes onto the platform, grabbing four more yellow lums. He shoots a purple lum and hides in area and shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums until he hides when the Sawdust and Toonsil train goes by) *S.C.Ruffey's Voice: He must be around here. *Dennis's Voice: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking. *S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Now, S.C.Ruffey, don't start that again. *Dennis's Voice: Well, what if Thomas goes down the river, so as not to leave his tracks? *S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Oh, Dennis, you fool. Agent Thomas is not that smart. (as the ship leaves, Agent Thomas hops onto the bridge, hurries across, grabbing four more yellow lums, stops, turns back, shoots another cage, grabbing two more yellow lums, and hurries through the darkness to the next area) *(Meanwhile, at the prison ship...) *Devious Diesel: Dang! I'm still surrounded by incompetents. Now I'll never be able to stop Thomas. (S.C.Ruffey arrives) *S.C.Ruffey: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Ah! Officer S.C.Ruffey, I knew you'd come at the right time. (laughs evilly and clears his throat) Now, I have a mission for you, a special mission. *S.C.Ruffey: (takes out his two lightsabers, one orange in his right hand and one black in his left hand) Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the body of this confounded Agent Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. (runs forward, swinging his lightsabers, jumping in the air, and switching them off when he enters the engine of his 4-4-2 engine No. 68, which whistles and departs. Devious Diesel laughs evilly) *Devious Diesel: You aren't long for this world now, Agent Thomas. Officer S.C.Ruffey and his guards will make very fine scrap of you! Transcript (Preview Clip 3) *(Agent Thomas arrives at a lost island, goes onto the pier, busts a cage open to collect three yellow lums. As Den arrives and takes out his two pistol guns, he tries to shoot Agent Thomas, who activates his two lightsabers, that backfire the shots at Den, who jumps in surprise, and falls into the sea. Aent Thomas climbs up the cliff, collecting six more yellow lums when he enters and lands in the water, and swims underneath the water, grabbing an orange lum, lots of blue lums, five red lums, and two yellow lums, and as he enters a cavern, he grabs a Glob crystal, shoots a cage to get three yellow lums, and swims back to where he was, grabbing more blue lums. He climbs out and climbs a ladder, grabbing four more yellow lums, and hops onto a high cliff surrounded by the sea. He runs up and down the stairs and reaches the temple doors. Den climbs out of the water, jumps onto the top, and surprises Agent Thomas again) *Thomas: You don't scare me, Den. (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers, and as Den takes out and activates his red lightsaber, the two engage into a fight. Den force pulls a keg, and throws it at Agent Thomas, who dodges it, slices off Den's hand with lightsaber in it, and gives a wound on Den's leg, causing him to groan in pain. Agent Thomas switches off his lightsabers, force lifts Den, and force throws him right into the sea again) That was too close. (goes up the right path, grabbing an orange lum, and busting the door by picking up and throwing a keg. Agent Thomas runs through the right hallway and sees a yellow magic sphere and notices Detective Toby arriving) *Toby: This is a magic sphere. You can grab it by standing in front of it. But you can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. If you put the spheres onto their bases as their same color, then the temple doors will open. If one gets lost, go back where you last held. And I'm sure you'll find it there again. (shakes hands with Agent Thomas and leaves, and as Agent Thomas picks up the yellow magic sphere, he brings it outside and puts the yellow sphere onto its yellow pyramid base. He picks up another keg, brings it to the left door, breaks the door open, runs through the left hallway, grabs the blue sphere, brings it outside, and puts onto its blue pyramid base, and as if by magic, the temple doors open, leaving several bats to fly out of the cave, that Agent Thomas enters, runs up the stairs, collecting twelve more yellow lums, and goes through a magic tunnel, and dissapears) Category:James Graham